


Bad Trip

by PepperPrints



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat was an incredible thing; he blacked out, he saw things, and now he was seeing Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: dubious consent, ambiguity and drug abuse. Basically all of the Bad Life Choices from that story arc that nobody liked.

Lester was dead.

 

Daken had met him in Avengers Tower. They were summoned to play dress up and cause disaster, and it had all gone up in flames. Afterward, they scattered like rats, and Daken's escape took him all the way overseas. While he was gone, Bullseye went back to what he knew best – back to Daredevil – and it got him killed.

 

This was all very simple, so why couldn't Daken keep it straight?

 

Oh, yes: the Heat.

 

Heat which made him dizzy and weightless, but also made him dumb. Heat was an incredible thing; he blacked out, he saw things, and now he was seeing Lester.

 

That didn't make sense.

 

Lester was dead. The person climbing on top of him couldn't have been who it looked like. Daken tried to shake himself, but his vision wouldn't clear. How did he get here? Who was he speaking to? It wasn't Lester, no matter how much the drugs told him so.

 

Lester was dead. He died because he got too bold and no one mourned him. Daken hadn't even known about it for the longest time.

 

“You're kinda pretty when you're all fucked up.” Lester's voice. Lester's laughter. Lester's smell – just what he remembered except now spiked with genuine arousal.

 

Lester was dead. Lester couldn't be here; he _wouldn't_ be here. Why would he be in LA and why would he have Heat? Even if, for some bizarre circumstance, Bullseye had a reason to come this far, he certainly wouldn't have done _this_. He wouldn't trade sex for drugs and feed Daken Heat from his lips.

 

Lester was dead. Daken's eyes fluttered, but he refused to close them until this hallucination went away. “You're...” he managed hazily, his eyes narrowing, “you're not...”

 

“Hell,” laughed that voice that sounded just like Lester, and another pill was guided up against his mouth. “You're so fuckin' high...”

 

It was getting harder to think. There was too much junk in his system and he couldn't even remember how many pills he'd taken. His tongue lolled out all the same, accepting what was offered to him, even though he was already shaking far too much. He didn't remember coming here, or who this was – but it wasn't Lester.

 

This was someone else. This was some stupid sap who happened to have drugs that Daken was desperate enough to trade favors for. Lester wasn't here.

 

Lester was dead. Lester was a hallucination. Lester was a wet dream.

 

“Bad trip, baby?”


End file.
